The invention relates to a heating fireplace and to a heat exchanger for heating water in such a heating fireplace.
In heating fireplaces of this type, the room to be heated up is heated not only by the radiant heat of the fire but additionally also by recirculated room air, which is thus heated in the heating fireplace and/or by introduced fresh air, heated in the heating fireplace.
The object of the invention is to better exploit the combustion heat of such a heating fireplace, by providing that water is additionally heated and utilized, for example, as hot water and/or circulated in a water circulation system, especially a hot water heating system, so that the heating fireplace is capable of heating not only the room in which it is located and in which the vacuum (subatmospheric pressure) required for its operation must prevail, but is also capable of heating one or several other rooms wherein the hot water heating system is installed, wherein the pressure conditions in these other rooms make no difference. In this connection, the heating of the water is not to impair to any appreciable extent the heating of the air or the radiant heat from the heating fireplace. Besides, the flue effect, which is especially important in a heating fireplace (open fireplace), is not to be impeded by installations in the smoke discharge path.